hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Koudou Yukimura
Koudou Yukimura seems to be a kindly father and doctor in his daughter's flashbacks. However, Chizuru later finds out that her father was responsible for the creation of the terrible ochimizu, the separation of Chizuru and her older twin brother, Kaoru Nagumo, and that he has gone over to Kazama Chikage's side. Appearance He appears to be a friendly man, having been constantly shown with a smile in Chizuru's flashbacks. He is bald, seemingly having no hair on his head at all and wears the general traditional clothing of the Bakumatsu Period. Personality In Chizuru's flashbacks, he was a caring father and someone who also cared for the people as a doctor in the area they lived in. It is later revealed that he was researching the Ochimitsu to regain what little demon power he believed he should have gotten(as he was a decedent of the Yukimura Clan, of a demonic bloodline and who's decedents possessed remarkable healing and strength abilities.) This obsession with power, in turn, caused him to go mad, testing subjects and such before he turned himself into a demon. Of course, he also felt a need to restore the Yukimura Clan to its prior glory as a demon clan and was planning on using Chizuru. In Toshizo Hijikata's route, depending on the player's choices, he sees himself in a different light and quickly changes sides to help and protect Chizuru as a last attempt to being her father. Skills and Abilities It is known that Kodo taught Chizuru how to use the kodachi, so it is assumed that he was skilled in using the kodachi as well. Along with his knowledge of western medicine, he was a working doctor, giving him extensive knowledge and ability in the medical field. When he turned into a full demon, he was given regenerative powers and overpowering strength. Plot (Game) At the beginning of the game, Chizuru states that he has not contacted her at least a couple months prior before she ended up in Kyoto. It is later revealed by the Shinsengumi that Kodo is missing, possibly captured or in hiding. Roughly half a year later, the player learns that Kodo was the one who made the Ochimizu and was researching it on the Shinsengumi members, making him the cause of the Furies. Later on in the game, as the player progresses, depending on which route you take, it is still revealed that Kodo had left the Shogunate's side to join Kazama Chikage. Second Season It's revealed that Koudou is not Chizuru's real father, instead, he is actually her relative that took her in after the main Yukimura family was destroyed. Koudou has defected from Kazama's side and turned against him, wanting to destroy humanity and repopulate the earth with furies. He has developed a newer, stronger Rasetsu that can function in daylight. After a fierce battle between his Rasetsu, Shiranui, and Harada Sanosuke, Koudou is left defenseless for a moment, but Shiranui ran out of bullets. Koudou then takes advantage of this and draws a bomb out from beneath his clothing, about to throw it at Shiranui. However, Harada uses the last of his energy to throw his spear at Koudou, causing him to drop the bomb, which then explodes. But just in time he escapes the bomb, but later gets killed protecting Chizuru. - in the original anime (not the shortened and less popular movie version afterwards) he was killed in the explosion instead of living. Trivia *He is not Chizuru's real father *In most routes of the game Koudo is driven mad with power, and more often than not only sees his adopted daughter as a tool to be used. However, at least in Hijikata's path, this does not seem to be the case. While he cares nothing for humanity, he does care immensely about his daughter in this particular path - and even claims to have done everything for the sake of rebuilding her clan. He dies protecting her from an attack by one of his rasetsu in the near climactic battle of Sendai castle. Additionally, in Okita's good ending, he protects Chizuru from Kaoru with his life *He was one of the only living clan members of the Yukimura Clan Category:Characters Category:Support Category:Male